


Learn to Love You.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bit of fun really, BoyxBoy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Imprinting, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Wolf Pack, ellis is my character too, i don't even like twilight all that much, i haven't decided if this is entirely serious, i just really like seth, i was bored when i thought of this idea, idek, idk - Freeform, michael and elsa are my characters, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal and Elsa are twins who move in with their Uncle (Sam) what happens, when one of the wolves imprints on one of them, and changes everything completely... (Okay I suck at summaries, check it out, and see if you like it? :)) Eventually, possibly, a BxB... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael. (POV)

  
  
"Are you ready Elsa?" I asked my twin sister, we climbed out from the taxi.   
  
I looked up to our new 'home'. It looked like a massive tree house made into a house. I liked it.   
  
Elsa and I had to move here, with our Uncle Sam. We weren't very happy about it... But our mother decided to travel the world, and she couldn't afford it we us around. So we suggested she went without us.   
  
Elsa and I are twins, we are 18 years old, and turning 19 very soon! Elsa and I did look very much alike, the only difference being I was a male and she a female. We both have dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Another difference is, I am a lot taller than Elsa. She is only 5'4 whilst I am 5'8.   
  
We dragged out bags away from the place we were standing, and walked towards the translucent door. I lifted my hand in a fist and knocked on the door.   
  
Soon there was the sound of movement from inside, and then a tall, muscular man, opened the door.   
  
"Elsa? Micheal?" The man asked, he looked like Sam, but bigger. We both nodded.   
  
"Ah! You've grown so much! Come in" He said, with a bone crushing hug.   
  
He picked up all our bags for us, with no effort, and then carried them inside. Elsa took my hand and we walked in.   
  
Emily, who I did recognise, was sitting on the couch, watching the television.   
  
"Hi Emily" I smiled. She smiled back and hugged us each.   
  
We were then shown our separate rooms, I quite liked mine... It was huge. Well not huge, but pretty big. I had a whole double bed to myself! With dark brown duvet covers, because I like the colour brown. I had already put up different posters all over the room, and left my laptop on the desk. There was also a spiny black chair in front of the desk. And I had a big wardrobe in the corner of the room, already full of my clothes.   
  
I stayed in my room for a little while longer, looking through my phone: No new texts.   
  
There was a knock my door. "Yeah?" I called out. "Emily said dinner is done!" Elsa called. I dropped my phone on the desk and walked out the door. Elsa was standing there, waiting with a smile on her face.   
  
"Sam said there are people here." Elsa said. I nodded, "Wonder who?"   
  
We both walked down the stairs together, the further we walked down the nosier it became. The noise was from the kitchen, we strolled through the living room, and stopped at the kitchen door, which was opened.   
  
"Ah! Micheal, Elsa!" Sam smiled. We walked into the kitchen, there were a group of boys and one girl, and of course Emily, all looking at us now.   
  
"I'd rather you call me Mikey" I smiled, liking Mikey, more than I did Micheal. "Okay, come sit down! These are the boys and Leah." Sam smiled.  
  
Elsa and I walked over to the table and sat down, the smell of food overtaking our senses.   
  
"Hi, I'm Elsa" Elsa smiled at the boys in front of us. "Hello, I'm Jared" A boy, who looked about 18 said, he had really dark hair. Actually everyone in this room, besides Elsa and I had really dark hair.   
  
"This is Jared" Sam smiled, pointing to the one who said he was Jared... "This is Paul" He said about another dark haired person, who looked a little annoyed. "This is Jacob" Jacob smiled at us, and waved. "This is Quil" Who looked up and smiled. "This is Embry, this is Leah, and finally this is Seth" The boy Seth, looked the youngest here, he was looking at me smiling. I smiled back, but he didn't look away.   
  
Emily finally brought out the food, and everyone dug in. "So you start college tomorrow, and you'll be attending the same one as the boys" Emily smiled. "We have to go to college?" I asked. Emily nodded. "Of course you do!"   
  
I groaned but didn't argue. I ate a bit more, but I stopped when I felt really full.   
  
"I think I might head to bed. I'm tired from the drive here" I said. "Night Elsa, Night everyone" There was a chorus of goodbyes.   
  
I started walking out the room, and got to the bottom of the stairs, when Seth, I think tapped my shoulder. "Hey, Micheal, right? I'm Seth. Maybe tomorrow I could drive you and your sister to college? Show you around and stuff??" He asked, going red in the face... I nodded.   
  
"Yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks dude" I smiled, and walked off to my bedroom, to sleep!


	2. Elsa.

I was waiting in the living room, with Seth. Waiting for Mikey to be finished getting ready for our first day of college.   
  
"So how old are you?" Seth asked, another question. "19" I answered, he smiled. "So am I. Maybe we'll be in some classes together. " He smiled. "That's if we chose the same thing you chose" I answered. "True, but everyone at the college has to do Maths, English and Science." He smirked.   
  
Finally Mikey was down the stairs. "Ready to go?" He asked, I looked to Seth, who had his eyes fixed on Mikey, and a smile on his face. I was confused to why he was looking at my brother like that.   
  
"Seth!" I called, he turned to me, "Right, yeah let's go!" He said, and we all made our way to his truck.   
  
The drive was weird and awkward.   
  
We arrived at the college, it was big. And crowded with people.   
  
"Basically you need to go to the office, and they'll sort everything out!" Seth smiled to us, and pointed in the direction of a door. Seth then walked away, Mikey and I walked towards the door, and walked into the room. There was a huge desk, and a man sitting behind it. We guessed we had to walk over there.   
  
"Hello, you must be our new students" The man smiled. We both nodded.   
  
"Elsa and Micheal, correct?" The man asked, we both nodded. "All we need to do, is write your names down on your chosen subjects, and then you are good to go" He smiled.   
  
"What subjects would you like to do?" He asked "Besides science, maths and english"  
  
"I really like art" Mike smiled.   
  
"Okay, we can put you on an art course right now" The man said, typing on the laptop in front of him. And then he turned to me... "I really like writing" I answered, not being able to think of anything else.  
  
"We do have a writers course" The man smiled.   
  
He carried on typing on his laptop, and then printed a few papers off, and handed them to us.   
  
Our lesson schedule.   
  
I had completely different to Mikey. I had to come in only four days, and in those days I had.   
  
On Tuesday: Writing and Science.   
On Wednesday: Double writing.   
On Thursday: English and Maths.   
And on Friday: Maths and English.   
  
Mikey only had three days.   
  
I said goodbye to Mikey and walked to my first writing lesson. I knocked on the door, and a teacher opened it, pulling me into the classroom.   
  
"Class this is Elsa." I guess they already knew I was going to be in this lesson. "Elsa if you go sit with Ellis over there" He smiled, pointing over to a boy, sitting at the desk.   
  
My eyes opened wider, slightly, at the sight of him... The boy had tattoos all over his arms, ear length hair, with a beanie covering it, his lip had a metal ring through it, as did his eye-brow. He was something I had never seen before.  
  
I walked over to the seat next to him, and took a closer look at him, well I don't stare at him, I just notice small things, like his black nail varnish. I had never painted my nails black before, I normally went for a blue,  or any bright colour.   
  
Our teacher; Mr Binns, carried on talking. He began talking over the basic's of writing; grammar and the English language. I took notes through-out the whole lesson. Until Mr. Binns had told us to go ahead and write a creative piece, no less then 10 pages.   
  
I quickly started thinking of story ideas, my brain races as I think through many ideas I could possibly write about. Until I was pulled away from that.   
  
"Are you not going to say hello?"  
  
I turn my head to see Ellis' striking eyes looking right into mine.   
  
"Oh, erm h-hello" I stuttered. His lips curl upwards slightly. "I'm Ellis" He smirks widely and holds his hand out... I stare at his oddly; human contact was not a thing I liked... I just smiled at him "Elsa"   
  
He awkwardly puts his hand down and grabs his book and starts jotting down words.   
  
I look back to mine, and started to write a creative piece, only being slightly distracted at the boy next to me. Every now and then Ellis would look over to me, smile and ask me something. Nothing too serious, only things like "Hey what are your favourite colours" Which was odd and pulled me from my train of thought. Honestly, I couldn't wait for the lesson to end. 


	3. Michael.

Michael.   
  
I looked down at my new time table for college.   
  
Tuesday: Maths and English.   
Wednesday: Double Art.   
Thursday: Science and Art.  
  
I only had to be in for three days! Which was epic!   
  
I walked to my first ever maths class, I was slightly dreading this. I hated maths. I'm sure everyone did though. I followed the map I had and finally found the class room. 5 minutes late. Oops.   
  
I walked into the class room, and all eyes were on me, including the teacher, who was a tall male, who had to be above the age of 60. And he didn't look happy.   
  
He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.   
  
"Who are you? And why are you late to my class?" He asked in a loud angry voice, his fists clenching at his sides, he actually was terrifying.   
But I smiled...   
  
"I'm Michael, I'm new here, I got a little lost on the way here" I answered, cheerfully. But he didn't smile.   
  
"Go sit down"   
  
I frowned and looked towards the class, I saw Seth, sitting at the back with a spare seat, I grinned and walked to him, sitting in the chair.   
  
"Mr.Jones, he is horrid" Seth grinned, whispering. I nodded in agreement, and pulled out a note pad from my book.   
  
Mr. Jones started talking about maths, boring, boring maths.   
  
I couldn't stand it, I took down every note that Mr. Jones was writing on the board, but none of it sunk in, it was just a bunch of pointless numbers and letters.   
  
Finally the hell had ended, and it was lunch time. I walked with Seth to the cafe, where we sat with Elsa and Jake. We all sat there quietly eating our lunch.   
  
"Elsa, how was your first lesson?" I asked, smiling. She sighed "I sit next to a boy who likes talking" Oh, Elsa didn't really like talking to many people, only a certain few.   
  
"Seth and I have a horrid teacher don't we?" I laughed, nudging Seth, who must have been day dreaming. "What?" He said, looking confused, I chuckled. "Nothing mate, what you day dreaming about?"  
  
"Oh nothing" He stuttered, looking away from me. Weird.   
  
After lunch, I had to go to English which sucks.  And of course, nothing eventful happened...  
  
So I walked back to Sam's house. Only Emily was in, so I grabbed some food, and went to my bedroom to finish my home work. I hope not every day is as boring as this day was... 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

I walked back into the writing class room once lunch had finished.   
  
Ellis was sitting in the same place he was before lunch, I sighed and walked to the table, taking my chair next to him. I could see him smile hugely from the corner of my eye.   
  
"Hello again" He said, his voice loud and confidant. I nodded my head, and pulled my writing book out. I started to write down various ideas when Ellis leans over, his shoulder touching mine. I roll my eyes and try to move away.   
  
But he follows, I groan and turn to him. "Can you not do that!"   
  
He cocks his head to the side "Why not? I'm I annoying?" He grins, I roll my eyes again.  
  
"Leave me alone" I hiss and go back to writing. "Fine, I was just trying to be nice" And he moves away and starts writing his own things. Part of me feels bad. I didn't mean to say anything mean, or make him feel bad. He was just annoying me. Ugh. Who cares. I'd rather be left alone in a lesson I enjoy than have someone annoying me.   
  
The lesson ended, and Seth drove me home. Mikey had left earlier than us.  
  
"I'm going to go find your brother" Seth smiled and walked off. I nodded, a little confused, I didn't think they were close, considering we had only just moved here.   
  
I walked into the kitchen and hugged Emily. Jared, Paul, Sam, and Embry were here already, I smiled to them, and sat down.   
  
"How was the first day of college?" Sam asked, stuffing a muffin in his mouth. I giggle and shrugged my shoulders. "It was okay, though I snapped at a boy who was annoying me"   
  
"Who was annoying you?" Jared asked "Yeah, who? We'll punch him in!" Paul added, I smiled. "Ellis, I don't know his last name, but he has very pale skin, though it's covered in tattoos and piercings"   
  
"Oh, him. We know him" Sam answered, all of the boys now had some what angry faces on, which confused me. "Who is he?" I asked, confused.   
"Just a dick, who thinks he is amazing, you know a bit of a bully" Paul answered.   
"You should stay away from him" Sam added, I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go to my room now, bye" I smiled leaving the room.   
  
I walked into my bedroom and laid on my bed.   
  
Ellis didn't seem to bad to me, just confidant and a little nosy. The way the boys were talking downstairs, made it sound like Ellis had committed murder. 


	5. Michael.

Michael.  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled, the sun shined through the window, and I had a day off.   
I got out of bed, only in a pair of my baggy shorts, and no shirt. I left my bedroom, and walked from there to the kitchen.  
  
It was empty, so everyone must be out. I took a deep breath and got myself a glass of water. I walked into the living room, and jumped back a little.   
  
"Seth, you scared me man, I didn't know you were here" I said, chuckling. "Seth?" I said, trying to break him out of his stare daze.   
  
I waved my hand in front of his face, and he blinked a few times.   
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go" He quickly says, and runs out the room... Odd.   
  
I sit on the chair, taking deep breaths.   
  
"Hey Michael"   
  
I looked up to see Sam standing there, topless and a smile on his face.   
  
"Sam, Seth's been acting weird around me, do you know why? Have I done someone to upset him?" I asked, worried. Sam looked confused as he grabbed an apple from the table.   
  
"Nothing I know of, Seth's a weird kid. I'm sure you've done nothing. Ask him" He chuckled taking a bite.   
  
"Okay, I will do..."


End file.
